Seraph
by astoldby
Summary: "What's your name?" She had tears brimming her eyes. "Miley." It was the faintest, most strained whisper I'd ever heard in my life. -Will Lillian's 'After-Life purpose' stop her from being with Miley? Liley.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

Chapter One

"I want this one." He stared directly at my trembling figure and smiled. His smile wasn't exactly what you'd call cynical, but harsh enough to send shivers through an innocent girl's body. Most of the other girls gave me sympathetic looks or sighed in relief. "Girl." He demanded. I lifted my head, fear clearly emitting from my eyes. "What's your name?" He stared at me intently.

"Lillian." I squeaked out. He chuckled at my noticeable terror.

"Hm, my name is Mr. Oken." His smile only grew colder. "Lillian, How old are you?" I spoke again, with the same amount of fear in my voice.

"Eighteen." My voice hadn't gotten any more confident. He nodded and grabbed me by the wrist, leading me through a series of doors, and eventually to a parking structure attached to the Casino.

"Now Lillian, You're a bit young to be going to Casinos aren't you?" He spoke as though chastising a child. I nodded. "I thought so." He parted his dark brown bangs to the side of his face and smirked. He pointed over to a series of all-black BMWs with his car keys. The SUVs lights flashed. Typical tool, I though.

He pushed me through the open door, and followed me in.

"Keep the windows up." He instructed the driver, who then added the tinted glass separating the cab from the backseat. Mr. Oken closed his car door and looked over to me, his sneering grin disappearing when he saw my just as mocking smirk. I opened my mouth to converse, sporting two rather intimidatingly sharp canines.

"What the hell?" Was all he managed to say before I cut him off.

"Shut up and listen carefully." He was about to retort, anger evident in his expression. My hand flew quickly toward his throat, gripping painfully underneath his chin. I pinned his head against the window, stroking his cheek with my painted nail. A tear slithered its way down his cheek, due to the bruising grasp I had on his face. "Save it. I've no time for your pretty-boy power trip." I turned his face. "Now, Mr. Oken." I scoffed. "What exactly do you find pleasing about trafficking young girls?" He stayed quiet, excluding his heavy breathing and sobs. "Now come on, there's got to be some reason you'd do such and unholy thing." I smirked. "Make it good, I'd hate to have come all the way down here for some pitiful excuse from a politician's son." My head tilted in the slightest. "How is your father, Oliver? I mean, how is his campaign going? Does he know of your…" I paused, searching for an appropriate term. "Antics?" I could feel him shudder beneath my hand. My mouth had long since begun watering, and these questions were simply proving a waste of my time.

My lips grew progressively close to his neck.

"What are you?" Pulling back, I noticed that the question was a surprise for him as well. "L-Like a vampire or something?" I was growing irritated with his sudden bravery.

"Don't be ridiculous." I snapped. "Vampires don't exist." I used my free hand to massage my temples. "Mr. Oken, I'm not one to enjoy being toyed with." Within seconds the smile was back on my face. As I, once again, grew closer to his neck, he shut his eyes. Tears slipped away from them and landed onto my hand.

I exited the moving car with the utmost precision, going unnoticed by the few pedestrians walking obliviously about the city. I slithered my way on to the sidewalk, my bloodied dress discarded along with the heels I'd been wearing. My attire had been replaced by a bikini top, a pair of jean shorts and flip-flops. All of which had been tucked away in my purse that now accompanied the dress and heels in the back of the SUV.

* * *

I traced our path back to the Casino, eventually making it to the boiler room that I'd been 'selected' from. The two built men guarding the door now lay unconscious on the floor behind me. This left me staring at five, very young, very frightened girls, refusing to make eye contact with me. They all recognized me as a girl that had been just as terrified as they were.

"Don't be afraid." I mustered up the most comforting voice I could manage. "I'm here to take you back to your families." This got their attention. They looked up from their shoes, eyes showing hope, practically pleading with me. I stepped up to the first one, a girl with dirty blonde hair. She trembled under my gaze, but her eye contact didn't falter. "What your name?" I said calmly.

"Sarah." She nervously pushed up on the bridge of her glasses.

"Where are you from, Sarah?" She seemed skeptical at first, but spoke anyways.

"Malibu, California. We're all from there." Her head gestured to her friends. "We were, uh, attempting to take a vacation." I sort of wanted to laugh at that, but the severity of the situation tells me it would have been inappropriate. "Well, all of us, except for her." She pointed toward the young lady furthest to her left. I walked over to her. Her eyes were wide, and she was noticeably horrified.

She looked a bit older than the others, and as her heavy breathing increased, the faint sent of alcohol played amongst her breath. Her eyes were thick with black liner, matching the shade of her knee-high boots and fishnets. My pity for the girl grew when I noticed the blood trickling from the inside of her thigh.

"What about you, Sweetheart?" My heart clenched inside my chest. "What's your name?" She had tears brimming her eyes.

"Miley." It was the faintest, most strained whisper I'd ever heard in my life.

"Where do you live, Miley?" The name felt natural on my lips. She swallowed hard.

"Super Eight, on South Koval." My brow furrowed.

"The motel?" She just nodded. My eyes widened with comprehension.

_Whore._


	2. Chapter 2

Hm, I hope people actually like this. I'd hate to be mucking up the Liley news feed with my ridiculous babbling.

Chapter Two

I held back a grimace. In my 'line of work', prostitution wasn't exactly something that really gained our approval. Actually, it was unacceptable and needed to be 'disposed of', for lack of a better term. My duties with Miley were obvious, though very much dreaded. I gave a sigh and told her to stay put while the other four girls followed me outside of the boiler room.

I was given set instructions to expunge the memories from the girls and send them home with one of the advocates to keep an eye on them. I'd always found a great displeasure in 'lobotomizing' the humans I'm assigned to. When the memories were delimited, I called for Mik. Just as instantaneously as I'd called she appeared in front of me, a look of disappointment on her face.

"I thought there were five." My teeth clenched in my mouth as I pictured the beautiful girl in my head. My throat cleared and I looked down in distress. The word didn't come to me easily.

"Harlot." I put on a cold expression and met Mik's eyes. She gave a brief nod and continued.

"Then I trust you know what to do." I nodded, my eyes retreating back to the floor.

"I do."

Mik narrowed her eyes at my odd behavior. As a Seraph, I'd normally be content with ridding the world of someone so vulgar and unconsecrated. But that was just it, when I looked at this girl; I saw neither of those things. All I saw was a human being, one that I'd saved from a man who was truly unholy.

I glanced back at the girls staring dumbfounded, at nothing in particular.

"And I trust you'll show these girls back to Malibu. Did Lesley give the needed information?" She nodded her head.

I made my way back through the door, my eyes fixated on the floor. I had to look at her at some point, but anytime seemed too soon. When I lifted my head, my eyes met hers. I'd remember them as a faint grey, but now, the blue and green flecks were noticeably showing through. As she stared at me, her face was anxious. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Thank you." She cut me off. It was quiet and shy, but her voice held a lot of meaning. Sooner than I was able to get a word out, her arms were around me and her soft cried could be heard throughout the small room. I paused, my eyes wide. Images from her past danced around my head.

She'd endured months of horrible men leaving her to lay naked on her stained sheets; her cheerless body sitting idly in a dirt ringed bathtub, rocking steadily back and forth. Crying, always crying.

"You're welcome." I whispered. Clearing my throat, I pulled back.

"Help me." She spoke softly. _…I trust you know what to do._ Mik words rang mockingly through my ears.

I swallowed hard and held my hand out in front of me. Her shaking arm reached for me, and as soon as her fingers intertwined with mine, we were standing in her motel room. Looking over to Miley, I could clearly see her petite figure shivering, her eyelids starting to close over, and then her body went limp. I gave a deep sigh and picked her up off of the floor. I suppose I shouldn't have expected her to take that sort of travelling easily. Fainting just seemed a bit, I don't know, dramatic. Am I being unreasonable?

After carefully laying Miley on the bed, I sat in the cushioned chair facing the window. My view was unfortunate, to say the least. Leaving me to stare at a cracked motel parking lot with no sign of life, save for an overgrow of moss and weeds. I closed my eyes. Being a Seraph gives me the ability to stay awake for long periods of time. Well, forever, to be exact. It was safe to say that sleep was definitely an aspect of being human that I missed very much. Since my restoration, most of my time has been spent saving humans, and disposing of unholy individuals.

You'd think being an angel would be more… angelic? It was actually, what any human would call, a very tedious, and atrocious profession. We're meant to destroy those who cannot be forgiven, and we're ordered to do it viciously, as though we can instill all of the agony they've instilled over they're life, in just one night. One moment.

Having showed Miley my abilities as a Seraph, I've broken regulation. I can be redeemed of my sins of course, though God is a bit harsher on Seraphs and other angels than the humans. My eyes opened and I gazed at the beautiful girl lying on the bed. Regardless of any regulation I could have broken, what I was about to do, that was unforgivable.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the mass amount back story. It must be annoying.:P

I just want it to make sense ;)

I had to say, watching Miley sleep was…intruiging. The wanting to feel what it's like is aching. After dying and becoming a Seraph, I could no longer remember my 'Human' life. She had woken up hours ago, and she was now sitting here, staring at me in disbelief. After she'd taken a shower, I'd explained to her my circumstances, leaving out the fact I'd been ordered to kill her. I wondered if I could plead a higher power. Tell them that she'd been distressed and living out of a motel. Considering our means of occupation, I doubt they would sympathize a prostitute. Not to mention sending me to hell, turning me into a succubus, the lowliest of all beings.

"So, you're an angel?" She whispered. I simply nodded. I was now sitting next to her on the bed, watching her twiddle away at her fingers. She seemed to be contemplating something, hesitating before she spoke her next words. "Can you save me?" I looked into her eyes, but hers soon darted away. My head raced, echoing the sound of Mik's voice. I nodded.

"How?" This had been a question I was dreading, even lacking a positive answer for myself. In order for Miley to live, I'd have to give my soul to the Archangels. And my being a Seraph with my reputation gives them unbelievable power, but would grant Miley indestructible bonds of protection from any evil on Earth. Why I was willing to give my soul to save this girl, I couldn't tell you. But what I do know is this; Miley will stay safe. This beautiful creature will be protected.

"That, I cannot tell you." My gaze was firm. She only nodded. "But I can tell you this. You will be safe." My jaw clenched. "And no man will ever hurt you." A tear threatened to escape my eye, and I tightened a grip on the bed's comforter. "Never again." She looked down, ashamed. I lifted her chin to look at me. "Never be ashamed of yourself." I paused as my heart began to race. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life." A blush made its way to her cheek, and a smile crept to my lips. She scooted closer to me on the bed, bracing the palm of her hand against my cheek. I instantly burned with desire, an emotion I was forbidden to feel. My face welcomed her embrace. Seconds later, I was I the gates of hell.

I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. Killing Miley was unacceptable to me, but becoming anymore attached to her before being banished to hell for eternity probably wouldn't 'float my boat'. I approached hell, stern look upon my face. These were the beings I hated, the ones I seek for help.

A short creature advanced toward me, eyes narrow and red.

"I'm here for the archangels." I statement was calm, on the inside, I was screaming. "I came to ask a favor." A sinister smile appeared on his face.

"A Seraph asking a favor of us?" He chuckled. "What's your name Seraph?"

"Lillian." His eyes went wide.

"A Seraph of your power would surely be given a council seat." I nodded. Though I wanted so badly to spit in his face, I knew that in just a few short minutes, my smile would be just as sinister as his, standing in front of the council board. I entered the gates and made my way to the archangels.

The passing time of just a few minutes found me keeled over in pain, gripping at my chest. I could feel my legs shaking uncontrollably, and my vision blurred to black.

When I awoke, lying on a bed with all-white sheets, in a room with all-white walls. I sat up slowly. I felt rejuvenated, like I'd napped for awhile.

"Where am I?"_ What's going on? Ugh! Think Truscott, Think.  
__Uh, I was walking down the street,  
__Yeah, that's it.  
__And.. I was coming back from Joanie's eighteenth Birthday party.  
__The rain was cold, and it was dark, I could barely make out the headlights.  
__The headlights.  
__They were too bright.  
__Ugh, I said something. What did I say?  
_"_Turn your brights off, Asshole!"  
__Then that bastard hit me.  
__HE HIT ME! And he hit..  
__My girlfriend!  
__Miley.  
__That bastard hit Miley!_

Running from the bed, I tore open the door and ran down the hallway. There was a single entrance at the end of the corridor leading to the stairs. I ran to the bottom and made my way to the front desk.

"Lilly!" I pivoted in my foot, running the opposite hair. That's when I saw the familiarly perfect chestnut hair and blue eyes.

I know the chapters seem to be getting shorter.

It's uh.. You're imagination?

Teehee


	4. Chapter 4

I fixed the typo in the last chapter. How embarrassing! D:

Yeah-baby91 – This is why I wanted it in hell. ;)

I wrapped her in my arms, but instead of the butter flies that I often experienced, I was welcomed by a burning sensation. My eyes closed, and I tightened my lips, my center aching for some sort of relief. I threw her toward the wall, only to follow, pinning her there. My eyes met hers. They were darker now, and her smile was intimidating, sending a wave of shivers through my body. I had expected to feel the familiar rush of emotions, the yearning to adore her. But now, all I felt was lust. It was snaking through my entire body. I found myself not caring where we were, or who saw us.

My lips grew closer to hers, but snaked down to attack her neck leaving open-mouthed kissed following from her neckline to her collar bone. My hands dropped from her wrists, which were now red with tints of purple bruising. They moved to the collar of her shirt, ripping it to the bottom seam. My lips moved down her chest.

"Lilly.." She moaned into my ear. I tore her bra, tossing it aside onto the floor. Her hands flung to her skirt, dropping it from her hips onto the floor. She grabbed my face and brought me back up to meet her eyes. I grabbed her hands from my face and pinned them back to the wall. I noticed her jaw clench and her brows furrow. Within seconds, it was my body pressed to the wall. Her eyes were staring at me intently. She kissed my lips, softly at first, then harder. Her hand snaked underneath my shirt, while the other violently tore the button from my pants. She stepped back from the wall, leaving me flustered and breathing heavily. "Take them off." She said with a smile. I complied, my eyes never straying from hers. Her smile grew even colder, worsening the throbbing in my center. "Now, your shirt." She began to walk toward me again. I lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it to the ground. Her hand reached for my neck, laying her fingers gently upon my flesh. She snaked her hand down my chest, over my rib cage, grazing her nails over stomach. I threw my head back as her fingertips reached the seam of my panties. Her mouth made its way to my neck, biting at it hungrily. A soft growl escaped my lips as she finally entered me. I threw my arms around her, digging my nails into her back. Her pace sped; I tightened around her fingers, screaming her name. Just before my climax, she pulled out of me and threw me to the floor. Hitting my knees, I looked up at that cynical smile. Her fingers played through my hair, my face just inches from her center.

"You're such a good girl, Lilly." Her voice was beckoning. She backed onto the wall, I crawled toward her, lifting her leg over my shoulder, and taking her into my mouth. She was soft and bare on my lips. Her hand on the back of my head pulled me closer. I brushed my tongue over her clit several times, softly at first, then more vigorously. Listening to the sounds of her pleasure were enough to drive me insane. My hand went to my own clit, rubbing it in sync with that of my tongue on hers.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I reached my peak, listening to her call out my name one last like before going limp. I held her up, meeting her at eye level. I kissed her lips and backed away. She slid down the wall as I picked up my clothes, putting them on again. My breathing was still heavy, but her body was completely worn and glistening in sweat. Any other day, I'd have thought it the most beautiful sight, but not now. In hell, she'd be my toy. I smiled contemptuously and walked away from the panting girl.

Now, I am really really really really sorry that this is so short :/

I've been working the past three days and I've just been exhausted.

I hope you can all forgive me :/

…In reality, I don't care if you forgive me or not..

But I am sorry :P


End file.
